


A Novel Idea

by Unicron



Series: Unicron's Deity AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Deity Au, Godformers, M/M, Mentions of Mechpreg, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: Upon losing a holo Optimus finds something substantially more interesting in the process. Deity AUFor MegOP Week
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: Unicron's Deity AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592635
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: MegOP Week 2020





	A Novel Idea

In theory Optimus liked the idea of having guests at his home. His best friend was Bumblebee, the god of parties, so Optimus had attended countless parties over the years and watched how the yellow mech flourished under the playful attention of others. However, where Bumblebee’s domain lent itself to popularity for all the right reasons Optimus’s did not. Optimus was the god of fertility and carrying, and being god of fertility and carrying he quickly learned if a guest was at his doorstep they were rarely there with the goal of companionship or comradery alone.

Despite the fact the god had never carried a sparkling himself others seemed to assume that showing up on his doorstep with some flowers and a half grin was all it would take to land in the god’s berth in hopes of gaining an heir. A few gods realized it would take more and had offered Optimus empty promises of conjuxing that the red deity knew they had no intention of following through on, but Optimus saw past that.. Primus knew that Sentinel had tried every approach in the book to add Optimus to his list of conquests and the fertility god simply didn’t have the energy to go through that hassle once again.

Opening the door Optimus was relieved to see it wasn’t one of the normal suspects at least. The god would take his little victories where he could. “Megatron,” Optimus said with a practiced calm. “To what do I owe this…,” the mech paused a moment before continuing, “pleasure?”

The god of death gave a nod of his head and a slight smile to Optimus before replying. “I found a copy of _The Unknown Henchman_ with your name on it under a tree and wanted to return it to you.”

“Oh,” Optimus replied. Megatron retrieved the copy from his holospace and Optimus graciously took the holopad when offered. Optimus must have forgotten it last time he went to the fields to read.

“It is a wonderful novel. Let me know when you finish it.” Megatron grinned. “I would love to discuss it with you sometime if you were agreeable.”

“I’d love that,” Optimus blurted out with embarrassing speed. “I am almost done with it. Would you like to come back at the end of the deca-cycle?”

Megatron nodded. “That would be wonderful, so few of our kind enjoy a good holo, and those that do never read anything modern.”

Optimus couldn’t help but grin at the god. It could be so lonely in the realm and holos could lessen that pain, but also increase it when Optimus knew that mortals could talk about the newest half credit story with their friends while gods weren’t so lucky. “Mortals have a saying, ‘live fast, die young.’ If they attend parties every night they are more likely to die, and eventually many live long enough to realize this and grow to enjoy other hobbies. Sometimes I feel like our lack of mortality would make any writing by us lack depth in compassion. Why write or read the latest story when you can just live one yourself with no consequences?” No consequences for oneself anyways, Optimus was convinced that those who tried to live out those sorts of stories with the fertility god would leave him sparkbroken.

“A fair assessment,” Megatron said. “Now I am even more interested in discussing the holo with you. So few put value in my line of work, it is nice to hear a god who at least tries to understand mortals lives.” With that Megatron gave one last grin to Optimus and turned to leave, with Optimus far too excited for his return.

* * *

“I know that look,” Bumblebee said as he helped himself to a cube of highgrade from Optimus’s kitchen. “Someone has a crush.”

Optimus rolled his optics and joined Bumblebee at the table with his own container of midgrade. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Optimus said before taking a sip of his energon. He loved Bumblebee but he didn’t invite the mech over to gossip, especially about himself. “First off how would you know this look? I’ve never had a crush around you before”, Optimus paused and gave Bumblebee a frown, “and I don’t have one now. So what would you possibly know what that looks like. And you’ve totally seen me with this look, this is just my general happy look. My best friend is here, I am happy.”

Bumblebee couldn’t help but laugh as he threw back his high grade in a single gulp. “Being happy is what I do Optimus, I know what a crush looks like. I’m glad for you but I’d be even more glad if I knew who it was.”

Optimus pursed his lipplates. He could continue denying anything to the other mech. It was pointless to tell Bumblebee anyways since Optimus was convinced this would be over by the end of his “book club” session and he’d be back to his normal self. He could just as easily tell Bumblebee it was another god, or maybe even tell the mech it was a mortal. Telling Bumblebee that his crush was on Megatron however seemed too much for Optimus in the moment. “It is none of your business. I am happy and wanted to share energon with a friend, I didn’t want an interrogation.”

“If you didn’t want an interrogation you wouldn’t have invited me over. Now spill.” Bumblebee said.

Optimus sighed. His friend wouldn’t judge him, or at the very least his friend wouldn’t judge him to his face, but it was embarrassing. He was the god of carrying, his entire realm was about bringing sparks safely into the world. He couldn’t have a crush on the one who brought said sparks out of the world. Still he supposed it might be best to tell Bumblebee and get it over with before the rumors started. “Megatron.”

“The most boring mech in the realm?” Bumblebee gave Optimus an exasperated look. “He’s never been to one of my parties and he doesn’t celebrate holidays. Pits! He is probably more forgettable than Primus himself.”

“He came over and we talked.” Optimus blushed despite himself. “Your complaint is he’s boring? That’s it? No other problems?”

Bumblebee shrugged. “Just tell him that it is rude to deny every RSVP I’ve ever sent out.”

“Unless you start a book club I doubt Megatron will care, but I’ll pass it along.” Optimus said, spark thrumming excitedly at the thought of speaking to Megatron again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am alive. I apologize for not putting out much content in 2019 and I hope I can find the energy to post more often in 2020


End file.
